pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Ариана Гранде
Ариа́на Гра́нде (англ. Ariana Grande; род. 26 июня 1993, Бока Ратон, Флорида, США13) — американская актриса и певица. Она начала карьеру с бродвейского мюзикла «13», ещё до того, как получила одну из ролей в телесериале «Виктория-победительница» в 2009 году. После четырёх сезонов Гранде снялась в спин-оффе «Сэм и Кэт», который закончился летом 2014 года. Также Ариана принимала участие в записи саундтреков и озвучивании мультфильмов, появлялась на обложках популярных журналов для подростков. Музыкальная карьера Арианы началась в 2011 году с записи саундтрека к сериалу «Виктория-победительница». Она заключила контракт с Republic Records, на котором в 2013 году выпустила дебютный альбом Yours Truly. Пластинка дебютировала на первом месте чарта Billboard 200 в США. Лид-сингл «The Way» был в первой десятке Billboard Hot 100, и был сравнён с вокалом Мэрайи Кэри. Её второй студийный альбом My Everything также дебютировал на первой позиции чартов в США. Пластинка стала популярной благодаря хитам «Problem» и «Break Free». Вместе с песнями «Break Free», «Bang Bang» и «Love Me Harder» Гранде провела в чарте Billboard Hot 100 34 недели, и стала единственным артистом 2014 года, чьи песни были в первой десятке чартов. В 2015 году она начала тур «The Honeymoon World Tour» по Северной Америке и Европе в поддержку альбома My Everything. Также Ариана приняла участие в съёмках сериала «Королевы крика», премьера которого запланирована на осень 2015 года. На данный момент Гранде работает над третьим студийным альбомом «Moonlight». В список наград исполнительницы входят: «Артист года» на American Music Awards (2013), «Лучшее поп-видео» на MTV Video Music Awards (2014), «Лучшая песня» и «Лучшая исполнительница» на MTV Europe Music Awards (2014). В 2015 Гранде получила две номинации на премии Грэмми: «Лучший вокальный поп-альбом» и «Лучшее групповое исполнение». Содержание * 1Карьера ** 1.11993—2008: Ранняя жизнь и начинания в карьере ** 1.22009—2012: Прорыв в карьере на Nickelodeon ** 1.32013: Yours Truly ** 1.42014: My Everything ** 1.52015: Moonlight * 2Личная жизнь * 3Дискография ** 3.1Студийные альбомы *** 3.1.1Рождественские мини-альбомы ** 3.2Видеоклипы * 4Фильмография * 5Роли в театре * 6Примечания * 7Ссылки Карьера 1993—2008: Ранняя жизнь и начинания в карьере Гранде выступает с кастом Виктории-победительницы Гранде родилась в городке Бока-Ратон (Флорида), в семье Джоан Гранде, которая работала главным исполнительным директором организации «Hose-McCann Communications» и Эдварда Бутера, который был владельцем фирмы графического дизайна в Бока-Ратон. Её назвали в честь принцессы Орианы из мультсериала «Кот Феликс». Ариана с детства страдает гипогликемией. У неё есть старший брат Фрэнки Гранде, который работает актёром, танцором и продюсером. Мама Гранде переехала из Нью-Йорка во Флориду, когда была беременна Арианой. Родители Арианы развелись, когда ей было 8-9 лет. В детстве Ариана выступала в Форт-Лодердейл, где сыграла свою первую роль в мюзикле «Энни». Она также выступала в мюзиклах: «Волшебник страны Оз» и «Красавица и Чудовище». В восемь лет она пела в караоке, а также в симфонических оркестрах. На телевидении она дебютировала, исполнив гимн США, когда ей было 8 лет4. В тринадцать лет Ариана начала всерьёз задумываться о начале музыкальной карьеры. В 14 лет она прилетела в Лос-Анджелес на встречу с менеджерами, сказав им: «Я хочу записать R&B альбом». В ответ менеджеры удивились: «Это хорошая идея, но кто начнёт покупать R&B альбом 14-летней девочки?!». В 2008 году Ариана получила роль чирлидера Шарлотты в бродвейском мюзикле «13». В начале карьеры Гранде покинула среднюю школу, но продолжала заниматься с репетиторами. 2009—2012: Прорыв в карьере на Nickelodeon Ариана Гранде в июле 2011 года В 2009 году Ариана прошла кастинг на канале Nickelodeon для нового проекта «Виктория-победительница» и получила роль Кэт Вэлентайн. Для роли Ариане приходилось периодически красить волосы в пурпурный цвет. По словам Дэна Шнайдера, не все персонажи должны были быть тёмноволосыми, и такой цвет выделит Кэт среди остальных. Съёмки начались в 2009 году, а премьера состоялась 27 марта 2010 года на Nickelodeon, собрав аудиторию в 5,7 миллионов человек, что стало абсолютным рекордом за всю историю канала. Участие в телесериале помогло Гранде приобрести статус кумира подростков, но она была больше заинтересована именно в музыкальной карьере: Её персонаж сравнивали с Бриттани Мёрфи, а характер описан как «иногда взбалмошный», но в целом «очень сладкий». Премьера второго сезона состоялась 2 апреля 2011 года, собрав ещё большую аудиторию — 6,2 миллионов человек. Тем самым, данный рейтинг стал самым высоким для сериала. После того, как первый сезон был снят, Ариана в августе 2010 года принялась работать над дебютным студийным альбомом. Свои музыкальные начинания Гранде продемонстрировала в августе 2011 года, когда вышел сборник саундтреков Victorious: Music from the Hit TV Show. Во время съёмок Ариана исполняла каверы на песни Адель, Уитни Хьюстон, а позже выкладывала их на YouTube. В июне 2012 года вышел второй саундтрек «Victorious 2.0: More Music from the Hit TV Show», где одна из песен была записана с её участием. Последний саундтрек «Victorious 3.0» был выпущен в ноябре 2012 года, а в декабре Ариана выпустила сингл «Popular Song». Сериал «Виктория-победительница» не был продлён на четвёртый сезон и был официально закрыт. 2013: Yours Truly Ариана Гранде в 2013 году Ариана записывала свой дебютный альбом на протяжении трёх лет — с августа 2010 по июнь 2013 года. Первоначальным названием было Daydreamin. Релиз пластинки состоялся 30 августа 2013 года, и количество проданных копий за первую неделю составило 138 000. В сентябре альбом достиг первого места в альбомном чарте Billboard 200, и это сделало Ариану второй артисткой (после Кеши), чей дебютный альбом занял первую позицию в данном чарте. Также пластинка заняла места в первой десятке в ряде других стран: шестое в Австралии, седьмое в Великобритании, шестое в Ирландии и пятое в Нидерландах. Yours Truly занял седьмую позицию в новозеландском чарте «топ-40» среди альбомов. Лид-сингл «The Way» провёл 26 полноценных недель в чарте Billboard Hot 100. Ссылаясь на дату выхода пластинки, Billboard внёс Ариану в список «Самых горячих прорывов» 2013 года под четвёртым номером. Второй сингл «Baby I» дебютировал под № 21 в Billboard Hot 100, тем самым сделав эту песню второй, вошедшей в топ-40. Песня попала на шестое место в Hot Digital Songs в США. Ариана стала единственной певицей в 2013 году, чьи две песни находились в первой десятке данного чарта. Третий сингл «Right There», записанный с Big Sean, дебютировал на 84 месте Billboard Hot 100. В 2013 году Ариана приняла участие в фильме «Мошенничество», где её партнёршей была Дженнет Маккарди. Премьера состоялась в августе на канале Nickelodeon. Позже Гранде присоединилась к Джастину Биберу на трёх концертах в рамках тура Believe Tour, а позже начала свой собственный — The Listening Sessions. В ноябре на премии American Music Awards Ариана выиграла номинацию «Артист года». В декабре был выпущен рождественский сборник Christmas Kisses. 2014: My Everything В январе 2014 года Ариана приступила к записи второго студийного альбома вместе с композитором Райаном Теддером, а также с продюсерами Бенни Бланко и Максом Мартином. Гранде также написала несколько песен для своего альбома. В том же месяце она выиграла премию People Choice Awards в номинации «Любимая восходящая звезда». В марте Ариана выступила в Белом доме перед президентом и его женой. В следующем месяце Барак Обама и Мишель пригласили её выступить в Белом доме ещё раз, но уже на «Катании яиц» вместе с Биг Шоном. 24 марта должна была быть выпущена песня «Don’t Be Gone Too Long» совместно с Крисом Брауном, но была отложена из-за его проблем с законом. Гранде получила награду в номинации «Прорыв года» от Музыкальной бизнес-ассоциации, признавая её достижения за весь 2013 год, в том числе её альбом на вершине Billboard 200 и её синглы, входящие в топ-10 Hot 100. Ариана выпустила свой второй альбом 25 августа 2014 года. Журнал Rolling Stone описал его как «рост 21-летней старлетки с Никелодеона». Число продаж за первую неделю составило более 169 000 копий, что сделало его номером один в Billboard 200. Альбом стал вторым в карьере Арианы, покорившим вершину данного чарта в США. Лид-сингл «Problem», записанный с Игги Азалией, стал первой песней Гранде, покорившей чарты Великобритании (1 место). Песня была определена как самое грандиозное сотрудничество среди соло-исполнительниц. Второй сингл «Break Free», спродюсированный Зеддом, достиг вершины в танцевальном чарте. Также Ариана сотрудничала с Джесси Джей и Ники Минаж для их совместного трека «Bang Bang». Песня достигла третьего места в США. 15 февраля 2015 был выпущен видеоклип «One last time», где так же снялся друг и коллега Арианы по сериалу Виктория-Победительница Мэтт Беннет, а 30 октября выпущен видеоклип «Focus» набравший 10 миллионов просмотров за 1 день5. 2015: Moonlight В начале 2015 года Ариана начала мировое турне The Honeymoon World Tour в поддержку альбома My Everything6. Ссылаясь на успешность тура, организаторы добавили ещё сорок дат вплоть до 15 октября7. За первые 25 концертов Ариана заработала свыше 14 миллионов долларов, было продано 290 699 билетов. В апреле 2015 года Гранде приняла участие в съёмках нового телесериала «Королевы крика», премьера которого назначена на эту осень. В сериале помимо неё сыграли Лиа Мишель, Эмма Робертс и Ник Джонас8. Ариана поддерживает ЛГБТ-сообщества и благотворительный фонд The Happy Hippie Foundation американской певицы Майли Сайрус, который помогает бездомным и людям нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации. Также Ариана принимала участие в проекте The Backyard Sessions, где спела дуэтом с Майли9. В июле 2015 года Гранде анонсировала выпуск своего собственного парфюма Ari10. Продукция поступила в продажу осенью того же года. 5 августа стало известно название лид-сингла с грядущего альбома — «Focus»11. Ариана также приняла участие в записи сборника We Love Disney, в который вошли самые известные саундтреки из популярных мультфильмов телеканала «Дисней»12. 30 октября состоялся официальный релиз сингла «Focus» и видеоклипа на него13. Согласно авторитетному изданию Billboard, новый альбом певицы выйдет в 2016 году14. Личная жизнь С октября 2014 года состояла в романтических отношениях с американским рэпером Биг Шоном15. В апреле 2015 года представители пары подтвердили их расставаниe16. В июне 2015 года опровергла слухи о романе с Найлом Хораном17. В июле 2015 года в сети была опубликована запись с камер видеонаблюдения в кондитерской, на которой Гранде лижет пончики прямо с витрины, а затем говорит: «Что это за хрень? Я ненавижу Америку и всех американцев»18. Позже певица публично принесла свои извинения за этот скандал1920. С июля 2015 года встречается с танцором Рикки Альваресом21. Дискография Студийные альбомы Рождественские мини-альбомы Видеоклипы Фильмография ; Кино и телевидение Роли в театре Примечания # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Ariana Grange - about. arianagrande.com. Проверено 7 марта 2011. Архивировано из первоисточника 23 июля 2012. # ↑''' Record #1043090436 // Gemeinsame Normdatei — 2012—2016. # '''↑ Grande, Ariana Twitter: Ariana Grande (verified account) (26 июня 2010). — «I was born 18 years ago today. Woooop. :)» Проверено 26 июня 2010. Архивировано из первоисточника 23 июля 2012. # ↑''' About Ariana Grande. MTV. Проверено 20 ноября 2015. # '''↑ Ariana Grande - Focus. youtube.com. Проверено 19 ноября 2015. # ↑''' Ariana Grande to debut in Jakarta soon # '''↑ Ariana Grande and Jimmy Fallon sketch everything # ↑''' Ariana Grande on the set of the Scream Queens # '''↑ Miley Cyrus and Ariana Grande Covers "Don’t Dream It’s Over # ↑''' Ariana Grande’s perfume # '''↑ Ariana Grande’s New Single Is Uncoming And We Know What It’s Called # ↑''' We Love Disney (Deluxe Version) # '''↑ Ariana Grande’s «Focus» Video Shows You How to Pull Off a Frosted '90s Lip Again # ↑''' Ariana Grande Drops New Single 'Focus': Watch # '''↑ Роман Арианы Гранде и Биг Шона стремительно развивается # ↑''' Ariana Grande and Big Sean break up # '''↑ Ariana Grande slams relationships rumors with Niall Horan # ↑''' Ariana Grande: «I Hate America» # '''↑ Ariana Grande apologize donut video # ↑''' Ариана Гранде извинилась за скандал в кондитерской # '''↑ Ariana Grande and Ricky Alvarez Dating Official # ↑''' Ariana Grande Debuts At No. 1 On Billboard 200. Billboard. Проверено 27 февраля 2016. Ссылки * '''arianagrande.com — официальный сайт Арианы Гранде * Ариана Гранде (англ.) на сайте Internet Movie Database * Ариана Гранде (англ.) на сайте Internet Broadway Database